musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jacques David (musicien de jazz)
Jacques David est un musicien de jazz français, né le février 1927 à Paris. Après avoir travaillé dans la publicité, il devient batteur et accompagne les plus grandes têtes d'affiche de son époque, avant de devenir un homme de radio et de télévision. Il meurt le 25 février 2007 à Paris. vignette|Jacques David en 1972 Biographie Jacques David est élève de l’École nationale supérieure des arts appliqués et des métiers d'art (atelier : arts graphiques) de 1945 à 1948. En sortant, il entre à la société Les Gémeaux, où il collabore notamment à la réalisation du film La Bergère et le Ramoneur, depuis re-titré Le Roi et l'Oiseau, avec Paul Grimault et Pierre Prévert, puis il produit des dessins animés publicitaires, avant d’être l’assistant de Jean-Paul Le Chanois. En 1953, sa carrière professionnelle bifurque et il met ses talents de batteur au service de nombreux orchestres, notamment celui d’André Réwéliotty. Il accompagne Sidney Bechet, , Guy Lafitte, Bobby Jaspar, Maurice Vander, Stéphane Grappelli… À partir de 1957, il collabore comme musicien aux émissions de Jack Diéval à l’ORTF. Il s’engage progressivement dans le secteur audio-visuel, à la Radio Télévision Suisse Romande (RTSR), puis à Europe N° 1, d’abord comme producteur, réalisateur et chef de programmes puis comme directeur du service publicité. À partir de 1967, il occupe des fonctions de direction dans différentes filiales de Publicis. À compter de 1971, en même temps qu’il est directeur de production à Europe N° 1, il collabore à des émissions de jeux pour la télévision, notamment avec Stéphane Collaro. À la fin des années 1980, il quitte la radio, mais il continue de participer à l’élaboration de jeux, notamment, jusqu’en 2005, à Fort BoyarD. Discographie La liste complète des titres de jazz enregistrés avec Jacques David à la batterie est disponible sur le site de la BNF . Une partie de sa discographie est également présente sur Discogs . On peut aussi écouter quelques-uns de ses morceaux sur le site de la Radio Swiss Jazz . Ci-dessous, ceux actuellement disponibles au format CD : * Mary Lou Williams, Coffret Americans in Paris, 1954 (Rock Me, Freight Train Blues). * Albert Nicholas & his New Orleans friends, Classic Jazz à St-Germain-des-prés, Gitanes Jazz Production, 1954 (I’m coming Virginia, Blues for the club, Basin’ street blues, Clarinet marmalade)Gerard Bielderman, A discography of Albert Nicholas in Europe, 2003, p. 3. * Sidney Bechet, Michel Attenoux et son orchestre (Concert Bruxelles), 1954 (Big Chief, Society Blues, Les oignons, Summertime, That’s A Plenty, On The Sunny Side Of The street, Saint Louis Blues, Petite fleur, Panama Rag, Jazz Me Blues). * Concert Sarrebruck, 1954 (Summertime, Saint Louis Blues). * André Hodeir « Essais », Coffret Vogue, 1954 (Cross Criss, Paraphrase sur Saint-Tropez, On a standard, Esquisse I, Paradoxe II, On a blues)http://www.musicologie.org/Biographies/h/hodeir_andre.html. * Bobby Jaspar featuring Dave Amram, Original Vogue Masters -BMG, 1955 (The Nearless Of You, Lover Man, What’s New, Teanga, I Married An Angel, Hess Goes West, Rue Mazarine, Plays This Lowe With Me, Occasion, Bed Time Story, Bird Of Montparnasse, The Way You Look Tonight). * Henri Renaud « Sextius », Coffret Vogue, 1955 (Sextius, Influence, Guitaristic, Imy, Dialogue, Closkworm * Sidney Bechet avec André Réwélioty et son orchestre (Bonjour Paris, El Doudou, Laura, Willow weep for me, Stormy Weather). * Musique du film "Ah quelle équipe", Vogue, 1956 (Jumpin’ Jack, Passport to paradise, Coquin de Boubou, Haou, haou coucou, Chacun sa chance, Shake me up, Un coup de cafard, Sans vous fâcher, répondez-moi, Rock Island Line, Le bidon). * Jazz aux Champs Elysées, Ina Editions, 1957-1958-1959 (Bewitched, Honeysuckle Rose, Lady Be Good, Lover Man, Don’t Blame Me). Bibliographie * Jean-Pol Schroeder, Bobby Jaspar : Itinéraires d'un jazzman européen, 1926-1963, Mardaga, 1997, p. 234-235 ; 254 ; 259 * Jazz Hot n°89, 1954. Références Liens externes * https://www.discogs.com/fr/artist/438246-Jacques-David Catégorie:Naissance en 1927 Catégorie:Décès en 2007 Catégorie:Batteur de jazz français